One method of applying fabric softener to clothes utilizes sheets impregnated with fabric softening materials. These sheets may be readily placed in the dryer with the clothes. During drying the fabric softening actives and optionally other materials, such as perfumes, are transferred to the clothes.
Previously, fabric softener sheets have generally been provided to consumers in the form of a roll. Individual sheets are formed by separating the sheets from the roll at lines of weakness provided at intervals along the roll. Perforations do not always perform reliably to give a clean separation with exertion of minimal force, particularly where the sheet is sufficiently durable to survive the temperatures and tumbling action of a clothes dryer.
Additional problems associated with the use of dryer sheets include the escape of fragrance from the carton prior to use.
Sheets of various shapes are known for use in household products. Individually folded dove tail sheets are known for products such as dusting cloths.